


The Best Part

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: “So,” Riku drawled after a few moments of silence, turning to look at Sora with a glint in his eye. “I’m guessing you didn’t really bring us here to spar?”Sora tried and failed to stop the blood from rushing to his face. “Uhm,” he said eloquently.Riku burst out laughing. “So smooth.”Sora found his mouth was suddenly dry and his mind was racing. This had been his idea, so why was he suddenly so nervous?In his fantasies, he had skipped over this particular moment. They had been transported here, and then the next moment Riku had been pinned down beneath him and it had been so easy. So how did he go from this tothat?





	The Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for the sheer plotnessness of this all. But then again, that's why you're here, isn't it?

It had seemed like such a good idea when Sora came up with it, but now that he and Riku were standing here in Merlin's study, Sora was beginning to have second thoughts. He wondered if he could still get out of it. Surely there were other places he could take Riku on a date. Less complicated places. Places that didn't involve being stared down by a certain wizard after having asked for a magical door to an enchanted Secret Forest.

“So,” Merlin stroked his beard. “You want to go to the Secret Forest in the other dimension.”

Merlin paused and Sora nodded hesitantly, wondering if now was the time to speak up to say that nah, thanks, but maybe they didn’t want to go after all, they’d find someplace else…

“To train.” Merlin paused again and narrowed his eyes, gaze going over to Riku and then back to Sora. “With Riku. And your keyblades.”

Sora gulped. “Yeeess?” He said, drawing out the word nervously. Merlin could probably see right through him. He would know that Sora and Riku didn't really need more keyblade training, both of them as familiar with the weapon as with their own hearts.

“So why is it again that you cannot use the sparring room that we set up at Ansem’s lab?”

Riku was shaking with silent laughter next to him, and that was _so_ not helping.

Okay, so this was all a little beyond what Sora had bargained for. He had planned to stroll in here with Riku, ask Merlin to conjure up a door to the Secret Forest and Merlin would say _oh, but of course_ and send them on their merry way.

“Uhm,” Sora said, getting more flustered by the second. “Kairi and Axel told us all about the forest. How beautiful it was. And how good it was for training. So we’d just like to see it for ourselves?”

Merlin hummed, staring searchingly at Sora, and Sora was this close to saying to hell with it, he’d just take Riku to the Twilight Town cinema, like every _normal_ couple would do and his _other plans_ would just have to wait. Even if those _other plans_ were the number one thing on his mind whenever he so much as looked at Riku lately, an insistent thrum under his skin, so powerful that even now his mind wandered a little at the idea of it... 

“Okay,” Merlin eventually said, as if Sora had passed some unseen test. “But you are not to disturb anything! That dimension is for training purposes, it’s not a place to goof off in.”

Sora nodded dutifully. “Yes, Merlin.”

He elbowed Riku, who was still snickering next to him. 

“Say something,” Sora whispered to him.

“Yes, Merlin,” Riku said in his serious voice, the ones the adults all loved and respected. “We won’t goof off. I promise I’ll keep a close eye on Sora.”

“Well, I guess that’s settled then.” The wizard clapped his hands, and a magical door appeared behind him. “Off you go!”

 

Sora didn't know what he had expected, really, because the scenery had not been his number one priority for this destination, but when he emerged on the other side of the door and opened his eyes, the sight took his breath away. Riku appeared next to him less than a second later, but Sora found he couldn't take his eyes away from the view in front of him.

He had seen a lot of beautiful sights during his travels, but _none_ of them came close to this.

They were standing on the edge of the forest, treeline behind them and steep cliffs in front of them, looking out across a vast wooded valley with pines and deciduous trees. The sun was barely across its highest point in the sky, illuminating everything in a sea of gold. In the distance, rolling green hills stood out in stark contrast with the clear blue sky.

Riku whistled lowly next to him, and that drew Sora's attention back to the moment.

“They weren't lying when they said it was beautiful, were they?” There was a look of wonder on Riku's face.

Sora's heart was suddenly beating a little faster, and he wanted to reach out to touch Riku to assure himself that this was not a dream. And really, he could, because _why not_ so he grabbed Riku's hand, squeezed it once, and Riku turned to smile at him, that smile Sora knew Riku saved just for him, where his chin tilted down, his eyes narrowed just a little bit, and his face went all soft.

Sora shivered a little at the weight behind it and felt his own mouth curl up to mirror Riku's expression.

Riku tugged on his arm to bring Sora closer to him and looked towards the valley again. Sora tried to do the same, but the heat coming from Riku's skin was so close, he could feel it radiating off of him, making it impossible to focus. His mind kept coming up with other images, like how he could press Riku against the tree behind them, and feel that warm skin under his fingers, pressing closer and sliding their mouths together in a wet, soft kiss, that would leave Riku breathless against him, and _shit_ , Sora really needed to learn how to control his thoughts better.

“So,” Riku drawled after a few moments of silence, turning to look at Sora with a glint in his eye. “I’m guessing you didn’t really bring us here to spar?”

Sora tried and failed to stop the blood from rushing to his face. “Uhm,” he said eloquently.

Riku burst out laughing. “So smooth.”

Sora found his mouth was suddenly dry and his mind was racing. This had been his idea, so why was he suddenly so nervous?

In his fantasies, he had skipped over this particular moment. They had been transported here, and then the next moment Riku had been pinned down beneath him and it had been so easy. So how did he go from this to _that_?

“Come on,” Riku said, pulling Sora with him towards the trees. “Let's go and explore for a bit.”

Sora fell into step next to him and they wandered down the small path between the trees. He breathed deeply to try and lose some of the tension in his muscles and the smell of pine cones and leaves filled his nostrils. Riku's hand was warm in his, and although Sora's was sweating a little, Riku didn't mention it. The sunlight filtered through the leaves, illuminating their path in a flood of golden rays.

Riku started talking, a story about the latest gummi ship upgrades he had been working on installing. Sora only listened to half of it, content to hear Riku's voice, but still a little bit distracted by how he wanted to go from this (though _this_ was also very nice) to something _more_ than this.

After a short walk, they reached the edge of a grassy clearing and stepped out a little beyond the trees to stand amidst a patch of dandelions, right on the edge of sunlight and shade.

Riku fell silent and Sora swallowed against the sudden heavy feeling in his throat, looking down at the grass, counting the leaves beneath his feet. 

He thrummed with anticipation, his skin was tingling with it, his heart skipping a beat at the mix of fear and excitement coursing through him. Something was going to happen. He wondered if Riku could feel it too.

He sighed deeply, looked up at the sky, back down again, and then, because Riku had been silent for a long time as well, glanced towards his side.

It was Riku who kissed him first, reaching out with his free hand to cup Sora's cheek to turn his face towards him.

It was slow and chaste, just a brush of lips, and Sora felt himself relax, sighing against Riku's lips, then going up on his tiptoes and tilting his head to improve the angle. He released their joint hands so he could reach up and wrap his arms around Riku's shoulders, pulling Riku closer against him, and Riku's arms came to rest on his hips, tugging their bodies flush together. Riku's lips were warm and soft, and every last inch of tension left Sora. This was _right_. He and Riku were _made_ to do this.

And then Riku opened his mouth, licked against Sora's lips and Sora gasped and suddenly there was no more slow. Riku's teeth against his bottom lip, the slick press of their tongues curling around each other, Sora's hands sliding into Riku's soft silky hair, tugging a little, and revelling in the moan that followed, letting the sound vibrate through him. Riku pulled Sora's shirt up from where it was tugged into the waistline of his trousers and ran a hand across Sora's bare skin, from his hip to the small of his back and Sora shivered all over, pressing closer, wanting _more_.

He was dizzy with the sensations of it, his knees weak, and he was thankful that Riku's tight grip was holding him up. And then Riku pulled back, just an inch, both of them breathing hard, and why was Riku stopping?

“You wanna lie down?” Riku asked breathlessly and _oh yes_ , lying down sounded like an excellent idea.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sora exhaled, wincing at how small and _needy_ his voice sounded, and when Riku pulled away a few inches more, Sora could see the corner of his mouth was tilted up in a smirk.

They settled against the grass, Riku on one elbow, Sora next to him, butterflies in his stomach making it hard to think, but he knew that kissing was nice. They should do more kissing. Riku brushed his fingers over Sora’s cheek, then a thumb across his lower lip, and Sora’s eyes slipped closed when Riku moved forward to capture his mouth again. Sora's lips tingled, and he sighed again at the warm, soft slide of their lips together, at the way Riku's hand slipped effortlessly into the hair behind his ear.

Sora’s hands grabbed at Riku’s shirt, sliding the jacket off of his shoulders, and Riku removed his hands from Sora’s face and broke the kiss for a second to take it off. Sora took advantage of the moment to slide off his own jacket as well, before moving forwards towards Riku again. One hand on Riku's shoulder, the other on the grass to steady himself, and Riku went willingly when Sora pushed just a little.

And there it was, the moment from the fantasy. Only it was better, all of his senses heightened, immensely aware of the wind brushing through his bangs, the feel of grass and dirt beneath his hand, the smell of leaves and dandelions around them, the sound of their panting. And Riku, soft and solid and so warm beneath him.

Riku's face was a little flushed, his lips were red from kissing and his eyes were wide and darkened with something that made Sora's stomach curl into itself. He took a moment to just _stare_ , committing the sight to memory because it would probably come in very handy during those long morning showers he sometimes needed to take.

Then Riku made this impatient sound with his tongue, reaching up to gently tug at Sora's necklace, and Sora laughed and let himself be pulled down, shivering a little at how hot it was when Riku took the initiative.

He settled one knee on either side of Riku's hips, and leaned down for another kiss, starting out slowly. Sora's eyes closed as Riku's hands came up to rest against his hips, fingers curling into the fabric there. There was still a little bit of trepidation and awkwardness in Sora's movements, and he was afraid to press down with his hips, because he was now half-hard and Riku would notice… But then again, that was kind of the point of all of this, wasn't it?

Riku made another impatient sound that made all the blood rush to Sora's crotch and he figured, _what the hell_ , and shifted his knees back a little so their legs were lined up and he could let himself sink down and _oh fuck yes_ that was _much_ better. 

The effect was immediate.

"Ah, _Sora_ ," Riku cried out, throwing his head back, breaking their kiss. His hips rose up and collided with Sora's, and Sora was acutely aware of the fact that Riku was hard, too. For some reason, that made the last of his hesitance fade away. 

He leaned down, acting on instinct more than anything, and pressed his lips to Riku's collarbone, licking a little and then swirling his tongue down to the edge of Riku's v-neck. They were wearing too many clothes for this. 

Sora sat back up, watching as Riku opened his eyes. 

"What are you…" There was a note of annoyance to his voice.

"Shirt. Off," Sora said eloquently and he would've been embarrassed if he wasn't so fucking turned on right now.

Riku choked out a breathless sound, and Sora knew he was feeling the same way, because a more put-together Riku would've grinned and teased him for that lack of eloquence. Instead, Riku leaned up to a half-sitting position, Sora sitting back to give him space. But instead of taking off his own shirt, he slid his hands under Sora's. 

"Can I?" 

Sora nodded, and lifted up his arms. Riku's fingers brushed his skin as he slowly raised the shirt, leaving tingling traces all over Sora's ribs. 

With his shirt off, Sora felt a little self-conscious, but Riku was looking at him wide-eyed and mouth open, and the air between them was sparked with electricity. 

"You too," Sora murmured, and Riku leaned up further to take off his own shirt, their hips pressing together briefly, and Sora stifled a moan. 

And then Riku was shirtless, so Sora pushed him down again and the slide of skin on skin made his head reel. Their mouths pressed together again, much less coordinated than before, but that was okay, because the wet, messy way they pressed together was incredible.

But it wasn't enough. Sora wanted more, and he could tell Riku did too by the stuttering movements his hips were making. 

He pulled back.

"I don't…" he gasped, trying to remember how to breathe. "I have never…" he flushed, stumbling over his words. 

"Me neither," Riku said breathlessly. "It's okay. How hard can it be?" 

And just like that, Sora couldn't help himself, he snickered at that poor choice of words, and then when Riku frowned at him, he collapsed against him into a fit of giggles.

"Oh," Riku said. And then, after long moments he asked, "Are you done?" 

"That was really funny," Sora gasped against Riku's neck.

"Yes, ha ha," Riku laughed dryly. Sora could hear he was still frowning a little, but there was no heat behind his words.

When Sora had stopped laughing, he looked up and kissed Riku again, lightly. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Riku deadpanned, "I suppose it was inevitable when doing this with you."

Sora beamed for a moment, and then his face turned serious again.

"So. Uhm. What do you want me to do?"

"Uhm," Riku stuttered, flushing, but keeping eye contact. "You can… If you want to…" 

"Yes?" 

"Touch me?" Riku finished, trying to sound confident, but the words coming out a little too high-pitched for that.

"Yes," Sora exhaled, his heart jumping at the idea.

He brought his hands to Riku's belt, fumbling with the buckle until Riku reached down to help him and then Sora pulled down his trousers and boxers in one smooth movement to Riku's mid-thighs.

He looked up at Riku's face for a moment, silently asking for permission as he reached out a hand. Riku was watching him intently, his gaze darkened with lust and Sora didn't really need to wait for the nod, but he did anyway.

He lightly trailed his fingers across the skin, feeling every vein and crease, relishing in the tiny tremors in Riku's thighs, the soft panting noises Riku was making below him. Riku tried to let his knees fall wider, but couldn't because the trousers were still wrapped around his thighs, hindering the movement.

Sora wrapped his hand around Riku and gave a short, experimental stroke.

"Sora," Riku choked out between clenched teeth.

And Sora got the meaning. He returned to his previous position, but this time he was more intent on watching Riku as he started stroking in earnest.

Riku's face was all scrunched up, his eyes fluttering behind closed eyelids and his mouth pressed into a hard line. His head tilted back, and Sora leaned down to press his lips against the spot where his neck and shoulder met.

Riku let out a low moan, and Sora opened his mouth to suck at the skin for a bit, fascinated by the noises Riku was making. He wondered what other noises he could draw from him. He sucked harder and Riku honest to god _whimpered_ and fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest sound Sora had ever heard... 

He pressed closer, keeping his hand firmly wrapped around Riku, but distracted by the soft skin underneath his lips, sucking, licking, and then trying out what would happen if he bit down lightly. Riku's reaction was immediate, his back arched and his head tipped to the side, giving Sora even better access.

Words were spilling from Riku's mouth so fast that they were all strung together.

“Sorayesdon'tstoppleaseohSoraSoraSora…”

And Sora thought he might come just from listening to that. And maybe he really could, if… 

He shifted so that his hips were lined up with Riku's thigh, and pushed _down_ , sighing into Riku's ear in relief at the sweet pressure that friction provided.

Riku shivered all over beneath him, and Sora nuzzled at the soft spot below Riku's ear, trying to get him to make more of those sounds. 

Riku was already nearly gone, Sora could tell by his erratic breathing and the way Riku was gasping, trying desperately to draw air into his lungs. His hands were curling and uncurling at his sides, grabbing frantically at the air.

Sora picked up the pace, finding something of an awkward rhythm with his hand and the roll of his hips, although it was hard to coordinate two movements at the same time. It didn't help that he was immensely distracted by the sounds Riku was making.

Riku jerked his hips up in uncontrolled little motions, and when Sora rolled his own hips in time, the friction would make him see stars.

"Sora," Riku gasped, "I'm…" 

Sora gave a final stroke, twisting his hand just so, and somehow he had the sense of mind to cup his hand across the tip to prevent the majority of the mess. He felt the full-body shiver that went through Riku as his orgasm hit him, and the high-pitched groan that accompanied it sent Sora right to the edge as well, so he pressed down a final time with his hips against Riku's quivering thigh and buried his face against the sweaty skin in the curve of Riku's neck and _oh god yes_ …

 

Riku was boneless beneath him, his chest heaving, cheeks flushed pink and lips red and swollen. There was a red mark on the side of his neck that was probably going to be there for a good few days. He was looking up at Sora through half-lidded eyes, sweaty silver hair fanned out across the pine needles around his head.

Sora just stared at him, at the sunlight skating across his face and chest. He wiped his hand across the grass, because ew, gross, but then he stared at Riku some more.

It could've been awkward, but it wasn't. After Sora had been staring for a few moments, Riku broke into a bright smile, eyes still a little glazed over, and the sight literally took Sora's breath away. He was _beautiful_. 

When Riku's breathing had returned to a near-normal pace, he gently pushed Sora off of him, and he reached down to pull up his trousers again. Then, he flicked his gaze down to Sora's crotch for just a brief moment and Sora felt himself blush.

“Did you...” Riku said hoarsely, a note of awe in his voice.

Sora flushed in earnest now, tearing his gaze away, too embarrassed to keep eye contact. He turned his face up at the tree tops, looking, but not really seeing anything, trying to find a way to make it sound like he hadn't just come in his pants from getting his boyfriend off.

“That was just really hot, okay?” He murmured.

“Oh my god,” Riku burst out laughing.

“Hey!” Sora said, pout forming on his face, and he looked back down at Riku. “Don't laugh!”

“Oh my god, Sora,” Riku said again, but he was grinning brightly and a little smugly, although Sora didn't know if that made things better or worse. “I am almost...flattered?”

Sora's pout deepened, eyebrows drawn together in a darkened look.

“Hey…” Riku reached up and tugged at Sora's shoulders until Sora collapsed against him, legs intertwining with Riku’s. “It's okay.”

“You're not mad?” he asked in a small voice.

“Why would I be mad?” Riku tightened his arms around Sora. “That was _amazing_. You were amazing.”

"I was so nervous," Sora said, the words spilling out before he could stop them.

Riku brushed a hand through his hair, fingers gently massaging his scalp, and Sora relaxed.

"It's just me," Riku said. 

"That's exactly why I was nervous," Sora murmured. "I wanted to do it right. For you."

Riku brought both hands to Sora's face and lifted it from where it was resting against Riku's chest.

"It was perfect, okay?" He said heartfelt, and Sora felt tears welling up into his eyes. He tried to jerk his head away, but Riku wouldn't let him. "You are perfect."

Blood rushed to Sora's cheeks. "Riku…"

Riku smirked fondly, and he let go of Sora's face to hug him again. Sora melted against him, lips curling into a smile. And Riku always told him _he_ was the sap.

Riku tangled one hand back into Sora's hair, lightly resting there, his other hand stroking in small circles between Sora's shoulder blades, and Sora was content to just lie here forever, limbs pleasantly lethargic, listening to Riku's steady heartbeat, softly brushing his fingers across Riku's shoulder. And they could, probably, because in the real world, they might only have been gone five minutes, and wasn't that just the coolest thought?

“Hey, Riku,” Sora mumbled, voice content and a little sleepy.

“Yeah?”

“You wanna stay here for a little longer? Just the two of us?”

“Yeah,” Riku's arm across his upper back tightened, pulling Sora even closer. “We could probably stay here for _days_ before people would start to wonder.”

“Man,” Sora said, yawning. “Think of all the things we could do.”

Sora felt the vibrations in Riku's chest as he shivered a little at the implications behind that statement, but then Riku just snickered. “Looks like all you're gonna do right now is nap.”

“Riku?”

“Yeah?” Riku hummed.

“I love you.”

Sora was on the edge of sleep, but he didn't miss the way Riku's hand tightened briefly in his hair. The last thing he was aware off before he drifted off was Riku's barely audible _I love you, too_.

And maybe that was the best part.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) because I love squeeing about Sora and Riku with people.


End file.
